Searching For My Angels
by Delenn
Summary: UPDATED: 6-8-03 Sarah's been searching for something for a long time. When she stumbles into L.A. will she finally get her wish?


**Disclaimer: All characters from 'Angel the Series' and 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' don't belong to me, they belong to whoever created/wrote/owns them. And yes, I am too lazy to look up the names of the people who own them, but I can guarantee it's not me. So don't sue me please!!! Sarah/Sunset belongs SOLELY to me! I created her, I own her, so there! *Sticks out tongue* the story idea is also mine, got a problem with that? Bummer! *giggles*   
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is the first 'Angel' fanfiction in a series I have all planned out, whether it gets written will remain to be seen! I have written about three other Angel/Darla stories, and I have extensive writing in the Ares/Xena realm of the show 'Xena: Warrior Princess' and both their screwed up relationships are perfect for me! ((I'm a 'violent' romantic!))   
  
Spoilers: 'Lullaby' and pretty much everything before that!   
  
Summary: Sarah's been searching for something for a long time. When she stumbles into L.A. will she finally get her wish?   
  
Feedback: Yes! Feed the author, please! Critique/Comments/Enjoyment is greatly appreciated, honestly, just drop me a line! goddess_delenn@yahoo.com   
  
Distribution: Aria can have it! Everyone else has to ask, all you have to do is click the above link and tell me you want it, I guarantee I'll say yes, you just have to ask first!   
  
Song For This Fiction: 'Walking Away', by Craig David. Why? Cause, I been listening to Craig David since Christmas, he ROCKS man!   
  
Warnings: Sex: Most likely. Violence: Probably. Language: Yep, nothing too sailorish though.   
  
Pairing: Darla/Angel   
  
Series: Dangerous Sunset (First in the Series)   
  
Rating: PG-15 for now.   
  
Date started: December 10th, 2001. Date Finished: Currently Unfinished.**   
  


* * *

  
  


Searching For My Angels  
**First in the 'Dangerous Sunset' series**   
By ~Delenn~

  
  
  
  
She'd been searching for so long, and now it appeared she had it. She'd run across a green, horned, demon at a local bar pretending to be dressed up and talking about 'Angel.'   
  
It wasn't who she was looking for as far as she was concerned, but it was close enough.   
  
Pulling up to the hotel she parked and gracefully stepped out… She vaguely wondered about her half-sister, having stopped to see her nephew, wondered where she was, if she even was.   
  
She tentatively rang the doorbell. A young woman with short, dark and straight brown hair answered, "Who are you?"   
  
Reaching out to shake the woman's arm with practiced lightness she spoke. "I'm Sarah. I would like to see Angel about an investigation?"   
  
Cordelia almost shook her head, but stopped herself. Surely they couldn't leave such a vulnerable teenager on her own, if a demon was involved? "Uh, Angel's kinda busy, you wanna come in? Maybe I can help you with…"   
  
As soon as they were inside Sarah could tell, but something was off. Needing to stall she explained, fringing the frightened victim "A--a vampire… Sunset?"   
  
Cordelia wrung her hands nervously, would she get a vision? Feeling no visions coming on Cordelia tried to relax, just what they needed, another vampire! "Well, umm… what seems to be the problem? M--"   
  
Angel entering the room, stopping dead, and exclaiming "Sunset?" cut her off.   
  
Sarah let out a girlish squeal, ran up to Angel and jumped into his arms, "Daddy!"   
  
Wesley, Gunn and Fred - who was holding the baby - had now entered the room. Gunn asked suspiciously, "Daddy?"   
  
Sarah was tossed up in the air and caught by Angel easily, who roared slightly a possessive note in his voice, "My girl!"   
  
Giving him an extra squeeze, Sarah jumped out of Angel's arms, and attempted to look less childish by smoothing out her skirt. She examined the suspicious faces staring back at her and amended, "Ooh, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry d-- uh… Angel?"   
  
Cordelia mustered the best smile she could and asked in a tone clearly stating she expected the worst, "Angel, is there something you wanna tell us?"   
  
Angel stared into the accusing faces and quickly scrambled to explain, "Now wait a minute, this isn't what you think. This is Sunset, my childe." He barely stopped himself from saying 'daughter.'   
  
Sarah watched nervously as the humans in the room stepped away from her, finally taking notice of the baby. "Actually, daddy… its Sarah again, ya know with you," she stopped herself from saying anything else, "gone, I kinda switched back. Fewer questions. Besides hell knows you aren't going by your given name, and well… let's just say I stopped by to talk to 'Spike.' Is that a baby, can I hold him!?"   
  
Angel chuckled at his childe's enthusiasm and still-too-short attention span. He gently took the baby from Fred, hoping none of his friends freaked out, and passed him to the girl. "Sarah, this is Connor, my son."   
  
Sarah sniffed the kid delicately, and almost dropped poor Connor in shock. "No way; no freaking way!"   
  
Wesley took the baby from Sarah quickly, surprised that he still had all his limbs. "Ah, not to intrude on this family bonding moment… But, Angel, exactly why would one of your childer be acting so nice?"   
  
Angel ushered Gunn, Fred and Wesley, who was still carrying Connor, out of the room. "Trust me guys," he then turned to his childe, "Sarah, why don't you go rest in daddy's room, we'll talk, promise."   
  
Sarah nodded and skipped off, still muttering something along the lines of 'no freaking way.' Cordelia immediately fixed Angel with a look that point blank said he was going to explain. "What the hell do you mean, 'trust me?' Angel, you have a human baby in this place, you can't expect to be bringing in a lost childe!"   
  
Angel sighed, "Cordy, I wouldn't do that… You know what Connor means to me. Sarah is - relatively - harmless,"   
  
"What do you mean 'RELATIVELY HARMLESS?' She's a vampire, Angel!" Cordelia screamed.   
  
Angel stopped the impending tirade quickly, "No, she's like me."   
  
"Like you?"   
  
"She has a soul, Cordy. She thinks of me as her father, she wouldn't hurt Connor… he smells like me."   
  
"A soul…" Cordelia repeated quietly. "But how, Angel, why…?"   
  
Angel shrugged, trying not to reveal too much right now, it still hurt too badly. "I don't know, something happened. She became a vampire, but she never lost her soul." He stopped to take an unneeded breath, "Sarah was our special project, Darla and I… we took care of her, found meals for her, protected her… our little girl."   
  
Cordelia examined Angel warily, "What do you mean, our girl?"   
  
Angel turned to go towards his room. "I have to go talk to Sarah, if you want, you can come."   
  


~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

  
  
If Cordelia had expected a calm little girl curled up with her dad's stuff, she was dead wrong. Sarah was sitting on her sire's bed, a suitcase next to her. She had changed into a tight pair of jean shorts, and a low cut, tight, black top, bringing out her pale complexion and red hair. She was looking over Angel's sword, her voice cold as she over enunciated her parent's names. "I couldn't find your chest, Angel. Does Darla have it then?"   
  
Cordelia looked at Angel questioningly, but chose to answer before he could, "Darla's not here… Sarah."   
  
Sarah turned her green eyes towards Cordelia, retorting scathingly, "I know. I'm a vampire, stupid; I would be able to tell. But she was here, this place still smells like her." She paused, sniffing slightly, as if to prove that she could indeed smell Darla still, "And, the human child, he smells like both of you… why, Angel?"   
  
Angel sighed, sitting down next to Sarah and stroking her hair lightly in an entirely sirely gesture, "Sunset, sweetheart--"   
  
Sarah stood up and sliced Angel with the sword in the process, whether it was intentional or not was up for debate. "Don't sweetheart me! I WANT MY MOMMY! And you know where she is…" she looked Angel up and down, making it quite clear that she was leaving something out. "The smell…"   
  
Cordelia stared at the young looking vampire, "Leave Angel alone! Are you ok, Angel?"   
  
Sarah took a step towards Cordelia, smirking evilly, "What are you gonna do? I might just be more like Darla, than Angel…" she flashed fangs for effect.   
  
Angel, however, was quicker; he grabbed Sarah around the waist and spun her around so she was away from Cordelia. "She won't do anything, but I will," he threatened, growling slightly to prove his point.   
  
Sarah sat down obediently, relinquishing the sword, "Yes, daddy… I just, I want so badly to see both of you; I miss mommy."   
  
Angel sat down again, barely bothering to check the damage inflicted upon him. Instead he began to answer her questions in order now that she'd calmed some, "I'd assume Darla left my chest somewhere, sweetheart, I haven't seen it. As for Connor, he's our son… don't ask how, some prophecy that you can try to get Wesley to explain. Darla's… dead…. she staked herself to save Connor,"   
  
Sarah whimpered, burying her head in Angel's chest, "Mommy…"   
  
Angel stroked her hair for a few minutes, his head also down. Before the crying of an infant startled both vampires. Sarah stood up and fixed Angel with an interested gaze, her calmness belaying the inner demon. "I knew you both would be together, even with your soul… I'll get mommy back, wait for me."   
  
Angel looked anxiously from Cordelia to Sarah, knowing well how stubborn the younger vampire could be and not wanting to challenge her by saying she couldn't. "Aren't you hungry, though?"   
  
Sarah smiled wickedly, giving Angel a quick kiss on the cheek, "Daddy, I've been living on my own with a soul for almost a century. I know how to kill, and who, without eating myself up about it for the next century… You've got lots to learn, I'll catch a meal on the way!"   
  
And in a flash Angel's childe was gone. Angel stood up and turned to Cordelia, putting his hand up in a gesture for silence, "Don't say anything right now. Lets go check on Connor."   
  


~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Sarah stalked into Wolfram & Hart; she strode up to Lilah and, lifting her up by the neck, asked, "How did you bring her back?"   
  
Lilah asked, pretending to know nothing as she always did, innocence was her best defense. "Who?"   
  
"Darla!" Sarah increased the grip on Lilah's throat.   
  
Lilah gasped, "All right-Al--" when the grip released enough for her to breathe, Lilah smirked, "Why should I tell you?"   
  
Sarah grinned wickedly, taking a deep if unneeded breath before offering her deal, "Well, I can promise you Angelus, Darla, and a non-cursed vampire with a soul, to do with as you will."   
  
"Why would I trust you?"   
  
"Cause you'll get the last one as a down payment. But first, I want to know what you did, and who did it!"   
  
Lilah picked up her cell phone and dialed, "Hello? Get me demon resurrections… Yes, NOW!"   
  
Sarah leaned against the wall and yawned, impatient. "I'm waiting,"   
  
Watching the vampire closely, Lilah groaned, "Listen to me you little punk, you should just be lucky that I'm not calling security!"   
  
Sarah smiled slightly, "You really think that would be a problem for me, you know with who sired me and all?"   
  
Lilah rolled her eyes, "And who would that-- Hello? Yes, how hard would it be to resurrect a vampire-- hold on," she turned to Sarah speaking as calmly as if she were taking a food order, "how do you want her brought back?"   
  
Sarah grinned maliciously, "I want her brought back as a vampire, the same as before she was killed by Angel, the first time; none of that crap with being Dru's childe. With a soul, and I want her to remember everything, including staking herself to save the kid."   
  
Lilah stared, eyebrow raised slightly, "Jesus Christ, do you know how complicated that is?"   
  
Sarah nodded, doing her best to be as intimidating as she could be, "Yeah… Now tell them to do it!"   
  
Lilah rolled her eyes yet again and returned to her phone conversation, "Did you get that? Yeah, with a soul and memories and all that, so what do you need? Right, I'll let you know." Turning back to the young vampire Lilah announced, "They'll need Angel's blood, and Darla's sire's blood."   
  
Sarah nodded quickly, already calculating just how she was going to pull this off. "No problem, anything else?"   
  
Lilah eyed the young vampiress up and down. "Sure, really easy. Who did you say sired you again?"   
  
Sarah sighed, letting the mortal know exactly how bored she was with this conversation, "I didn't. So, you get to work, and I'll have the blood and down-payment back to you in a couple days."   
  
Lilah had enough sense about her to at least ask, "Who's the down-payment?"   
  
Sarah shrugged easily; Angel had to know where Darla's sire was, "Me." She then used her vampiric speed to quickly leave the building.   
  


~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
